


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Multi-Fandom, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Furrball and then Tootie try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Tootie and Furrball approach the black dispenser. Tootie presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)

Tootie: It's pepper.

Furrball: Really? What's it taste like?

(Furrball puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze as his nose twitches.)

Furrball: Meyaaah... Aaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

(Furrball sneezes and blows himself around the room. Tootie puts her hands over her eyes as Furrball bounces around the room before returning to Tootie. He rubs his nose on his forefinger.)

Tootie: (emphatically) Bless you!

Furrball: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Tootie pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Furrball.)

Tootie: I think I'll check on the pepper to make sure it's still good.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Tootie: Ah... Aaaaaaaah... HAAAH-- Chew!

(When Tootie releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Furrball recoils.)

Furrball: Um, Gesundheit?

(Tootie returns to Furrball, rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Tootie: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
